


How To Not Plan A Confession

by Live



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: At this point that tag just sums up Kaito and Shinichi's whole relationship, Blood and Injury, Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live/pseuds/Live
Summary: Both Kaito and Shinichi expected their confessions to go differently. Kaito's parents have always told him of the night where a kiss was stolen beneath the moonlight. Shinichi's parents had always told him of the night where after a murder was desperately solved, they had spent the evening at a five-star restaurant discussing their future. They both had wanted to imitate their parent's loving relationships, but… well somethings just weren’t meant to be. Hopefully no future children of theirs would want to imitate this kind of confession.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	How To Not Plan A Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Tennants_midnight_wolf for the proofread as always <3

Kaito always knew confessing was hard. He knew back as a child when he was caught pilfering through his dad's magic tricks or his mum's emergency chocolate supply. He knew, now as the internationally wanted criminal Kaitou KID. Confessing was hard. 

First there was the guilt. If you needed to confess, then you knew you were in the wrong. You knew you were a horrible person who had done horrible things. Then there was the anxiety. A stress building up, because did you really need to tell everyone this? Maybe there was another way to do this. Maybe you could get away without confessing and if you did confess… What was going to happen? There were too many potential outcomes, and most were dreadful. Last, but certainly not least, was the relief. Of finally gathering enough of your wits to have a potential solution. Of finally being sane enough to seek help, or answer for your sins, or just share the burden. The relief of having someone else know what's been keeping you down.

Yes. Kaitou KID, otherwise known as Kaito Kuroba, knew this feeling well. Many times, he had wanted to confess to being a thief, especially when he saw Aoko and her father's relationship deteriorate over Inspector Nakamori's obsession with catching him. Many times, he wanted to confess why he was stealing, especially where the vocal minority were insulting the moonlight magician; insinuating he was a good for nothing. Sometimes he wanted to confess just so he could get help, luring out his father's murderers could be awful some days. Too much some days. He never confessed to any of this though, he didn't need to.

"Pandora," the not so little Great Detective (having finally returned to his correct age after dealing with the Black Organisation) had announced when he finally cornered KID on the roof after a spectacular heist. "That's what you're after!"

Kaito would be surprised (and if he were any less of a perfectionist, he'd have openly reacted) but the Great Detective had surprised him so much over the few years they'd been rivals that Kaito doesn't think Shinichi could surprise him anymore. Kaito would be relieved (he only had Jii and his mum to talk to, another trustworthy person was always welcome), but he was just worried (Shinichi had a tendency of getting into danger) and irritated (the detective just didn't know when to leave things alone).

"Pandora?" Kaito had asked like he hadn't spent the best part of the last three years searching for it. "As in the Greek mythology? Why would I be searching for that ominous box?"

Shinichi had paused for a second, Kaito's bluff almost working. Kaito had a great poker face, alas Shinichi's instincts and strong belief in his deduction skills had won out. Shinichi's eyes narrowed.

"A jewel said to grant immortal life. I don't really believe it will do that and I don't think you do either, but those people who shoot at you on occasion? I'm willing to bet they believe in it," Shinichi grinned, all devil-may-care. It was annoying. "Enough to kill a potential threat."

"I didn't take you for a gambling man, Great Detective," Kaito had teased, but hadn't really believed the words. Shinichi was totally a gambling man, who would willingly throw themselves off a building with just the tiniest belief that a thief would catch you? Shinichi was completely someone who relied on luck even if he said otherwise.

"Stop avoiding the subject KID," Shinichi had all but growled. "I want to help you."

It hadn't been what Kaito was expecting (maybe a little, Shinichi was always getting involved with things he shouldn't be), but Kaito couldn't allow it. Still… no matter how much Kaito had denied Shinichi's help, the detective kept trying. Kept helping against Kaito's wishes and kept discovering things about Kaito without the thief ever having to confess. The day he turned up at Kaito's school with a cocky grin, Kaito didn't even bother feeling fear from being caught. Shinichi had already proved he just wanted to be helpful (maybe a little too helpful). 

Kaito couldn't tell exactly when he had fallen for his favourite detective, but he'd realised it the day Shinichi had met him after school for the tenth time. The heist the previous night had been dreadful, Snake had turned up, threatened the lives of hundreds of people and Kaito had only just managed to keep everyone safe. _He'd_ suffered from a bullet wound though. His arm ached and he had to pretend like his writing arm wasn't injured throughout the day; seeing Shinichi after school had just set his nerves off. The Great Detective was going to berate him, tell him he needed to accept help and-

Shinichi had pushed a large bar of chocolate in his hands and informed him that there were officially no casualties from the heist last night, but that the shooter had sadly escaped so he best be careful. Shinichi had left him with a simple 'get some rest' and… Kaito appreciated the sentiment. He kind of felt appreciated himself… He kind of wanted to spend more time with the detective (an odd feeling after moments before he had felt like running away at the sight of the detective). It was obvious why; he had a crush.

Shinichi was attractive. Shinichi was smart. Shinichi was a challenge. All these things appealed to Kaito, but it just kept getting worse. The longer he spent around Shinichi, the more he learned about the detective; the more he liked him. Shinichi was caring. Shinichi was understanding. Shinichi was stubborn. Shinichi was socially inept. Shinichi was trying his best. Shinichi was irritating. Shinichi was a man Kaito could see himself spending the rest of his life with.

It had been an odd thought and one Kaito never would have seen himself having. He had had a crush on Aoko for years, but… he knew nothing would come of it no matter how much they had liked each other. Kaito had messed Aoko's life up as KID, he didn't deserve her. Shinichi had been in love with Ran for almost their entire lives. Kaito had expected the two of them to get together after he returned to his right age and yet… they hadn't. Kaito's not sure how that conversation went, but he knows Shinichi had told Ran about being Conan. He had told Ran he had been living with her for two almost three years in disguise and… maybe it was the same for them as it was for Kaito and Aoko. They've messed with each other's lives too much to romantically stay together. It was sad, or it would be if this didn't mean Kaito had a chance.

Maybe.

Kaito hadn't exactly confessed yet. Which… he needed to. It was just… hard. 

He felt guilty (what if he was forcing unwanted feelings onto Shinichi, what if he was making their relationship complicated?). He felt anxious (would Shinichi say yes? Could Shinichi ever date a thief? He doesn't think the Great Detective could turn a blind eye even knowing the reason for his thieving ways). He felt relief (because his feelings are true. He knows they're there. He knows when he wakes up in the morning, he wonders how Shinichi's feeling that day. He knows when there's a heist on, he eagerly awaits Shinichi's presence, his eyes seeking out his favourite critic. He knows whether he's rejected or accepted he'll at least have the choice of asking this time. He never messed up Shinichi's life, if anything he's helped the Great Detective more than the other has even realised). 

So, confessing… it was hard. Especially seeing as Kaito never had to before with Shinichi. He was the Great Detective! He was able to deduct anything before Kaito had even realised… Surely that meant he had deducted Kaito's feelings already? Surely that meant he was keeping them to himself so as to not embarrass Kaito. Surely Shinichi was just too socially awkward to do anything about it. But… whatever the reason Shinichi hadn't brought it up, that worked in Kaito's favour. He had always wanted to confess like his parents had.

His dad had stolen a kiss beneath the moon from his mum. She sometimes had to change how she told the story (what with his dad becoming the original Kaitou KID that night to save her life), but it always involved Toichi Kuroba kissing Chikage beneath a full moon. Kaito… wanted that. It sounded romantic. It sounded sweet. And with Shinichi knowing the truth about KID, maybe… maybe Kaito could even kiss him while they glide through the sky. Like his parents had done…

But…

He felt guilty (what if he got it all wrong. What if Shinichi had no idea about Kaito's feelings. Would he appreciate being kissed by the thief). He felt anxious (could Kaito actually kiss Shinichi? He had almost confessed to Aoko in the past in a similar way and he… he hadn't been able to bring himself to do it. He had gotten shy as he glanced at her lips and made up some excuse to bail out). He felt relief (because what if it worked? What if he got to hold Shinichi close while kissing the detective until they were both breathless? What would his lips taste like? What would they feel like? Would it be forever engraved in his mind? Even if he were ultimately rejected… he'd still have kissed the Great Detective. It would be a kiss to talk about for generations). 

Confessing was hard. Especially if he wanted to be more physical with his confession, but…

He had it all planned out. He had a heist for the night set up. Had sent Shinichi a personalised heist note. Had periodically checked up on Shinichi to make sure he wasn't being distracted by a murder case. Had set up a spare glider on the rooftop of the heist in case anything happened to the first one. Had checked the weather forecast numerous times. Had analysed the weather patterns himself. Made sure the moon would be a large spotlight in the background and… Everything was perfect. Nothing could go wrong. Kaito would be able to confess. He'd be able to… k… kiss the Great Detective. He'll be able to kiss the Great Detective!

Kaito hadn't been able to hide his good mood from his friends (and nuisances Hakuba and Akako). Hakuba had been suspicious. Akako had given him some ominous premonition as she always did. And Aoko… Aoko had asked him what had him so happy, worried it was some prank. Kaito had been too giddy. He needed to be able to tell someone, so…

"I'm confessing to the guy I like tonight," Kaito informed. Happy. He was so happy.

"There's a guy you like?" Aoko had questioned, shocked. 

Kaito hadn't really liked that. Aoko was his longest friend. His closest friend. His best friend. He had hated the idea that they were drifting apart (even though it was completely his fault. Even though it was the only way to keep her safe).

"Maybe I'll introduce you to him next time," Kaito had teased (promised. He'll bring Aoko back into his life. He'll introduce her to his boyfriend).

"If he says yes. Aoko would be running for the hills if Aoko was him," Aoko teases back and Kaito had made a wounded noise, completely planning to defend himself when Aoko had smiled. "But seriously good luck. You'll have to treat Aoko when you introduce us."

"Wha- why?" Kaito had sputtered.

"Punishment for not telling me sooner!" Aoko had sighed. "Really! Aoko should have heard about your crush long before you even thought about confessing!"

And she should have. And he’ll make sure she’s the first to hear about it when he decides to ask Shinichi to marry him in the future (assuming Shinichi agrees to date him… he was… getting a little ahead of himself).

So. He had everything planned and if anything did go wrong, he was great at improvising. He’d either make things go right or he’d drag this out and confess another night. But he would confess. He’d kiss Shinichi beneath the moon bright sky and-

Kaito had to distract himself, the idea making him far too flushed. Kaitou KID needed to be cool, collected; not blushing over the thought of a kiss. He’d kissed plenty of people to keep his disguises up, this wasn’t anything different (only it was, because he had feelings for Shinichi. He _liked_ Shinichi. There was nothing simple about kissing the Great Detective).

Making a blue rose (blue like Shinichi’s eyes) appear and disappear was a great way to distract himself. It kept his fingers busy. Kept his mind focused on the repetitive motion. Kept him distracted with the practice. It wasn’t so great for the rose, being abused in such a way. He might need another one. If he made this poor rose with wilted petals appear for Shinichi it’ll look like he wasn’t even trying his best to propose. Only… he wasn’t trying to confess using a rose (only he wasn’t proposing, he was confessing!). Shinichi would have no reason to see the rose. Ugh! His mind was a mess.

Every second that ticked down to the finale of his feelings being exposed, every second that ticked down to the heist, had Kaito’s heart beating that little bit faster. Had Kaito sweating that little more. He had to remain calm. He was Kaitou KID. A phantom thief that would never allow himself to fail, that would never lose his calm (he always lost his calm, it was just around those that mattered most. He was going to mess this confession up so bad; he just knew it!).

The KID heist started as planned. Inspector Nakamori was his usual self, manhandling the officers in the way he wanted (even if it didn’t always help). Hakuba had turned up (suspicious of Kaito’s happiness, no doubt). The star of the show was there; Shinichi (and was it just Kaito or did he look particularly good tonight? Wearing a dark grey suit that had black highlights across the collar, cuffs and cut. Kaito had never seen Shinichi wear that suit before; it really made Shinichi’s muscles pop out (made it look like one wrong stretch would make the shirt split apart). It looked good. It did not look like something that was appropriate for a KID heist; Shinichi was going to make KID look he hadn’t even tried, and he was wearing a white suit. A _white_ suit!).

So, all components to make this a great heist. He was going to steal the gem, lead Shinichi to the rooftop while his traps stopped anyone else from joining them and then steal that kiss. Oh, and he guesses he had another step to add to the plan: resist groping Shinichi. That suit really did look good. (Damn the Great Detective already making him have to improvise his plans!)

Of course, the second KID announced his presence with a booming ‘LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!’ everything went wrong. The second he appeared he noticed the red dot aiming for him and swiftly dodged (it was one of those nights. One of those nights where the people who killed his dad target the same jewel as him. One of those nights where he was going to get shot at, only… They’d usually wait until Kaito had acquired the gem. Wait until he was on the rooftop. They weren’t usually this eager to start their little match. He doesn’t know if he should feel glad, they had started earlier than usual or not (he’d have hated to be mid-kiss when he had to dodge for his life)).

He could still salvage this. He just… had to get away from this building with the jewel first and meet up with Shinichi later. Improvise. Improvise. Keeping everyone safe and checking the jewel wasn’t Pandora first. Confess his feelings second (it was a shame it just had to be on the night where he wanted the confession to be the most important thing).

He continued to dodge bullets (he had become pretty pro at it from the years of practice). Used smokescreens and flash bombs to distract and reach the case and after working out where the shots were coming from (a building to the North-East, 15th story, probably the kind of sniper rifle that uses a magazine like a FN Ballista with the speed of the shots; a prepared and determined sniper) used the case as cover to pick the lock. 

Kaito could pick a lock with his eyes closed so he checks on the others in the room. Most of the police force have ducked out of the way of the bullets (the direction obvious with the windows that have been shattered). Shinichi is safe (seems conflicted, keeping an eye on Kaito and an eye on the sniper above; he’s also talking quietly into one of devices (Kaito really hopes he’s not relaying what’s happening to the detective boys; those kids didn’t need to get involved with snipers)). Hakuba is also safe (talking frantically into a phone). 

Swiping the gem in this situation isn’t any fun, but Kaito does it. He’ll draw the sniper’s attention while doing so and his darling taskforce and detectives can spend the rest of the night safe. He’s about to announce his departure when the doors crash open. Snake and a few of his lackeys charging in with pistols raised. 

Kaito needs to get out. Now. Needs to draw their attention away. Needs to keep everyone safe.

A sniper shot rings out where his head would have been had he followed that instinct to protect. The sniper trying to make Kaito an easy target for Snake.

Of course, Kaito is never an easy target. 

More smokescreen and he's no longer a sitting target. More smokescreen and he'd get away, only…

The thing about Inspector Nakamori was that he always made sure no one shot at Kaitou KID. The thing about Inspector Nakamori is he's too noble and honest a person. The thing about Inspector Nakamori is Kaito's pretty fond of him; sees him as a second father figure.

The thing about Snake is he'll shoot even when he can't see. The thing about Snake is he doesn't care if innocents are hurt as long as he succeeds. The thing about Snake is he's trigger happy.

Kaito sees what's going to happen before it does. Sees where the bullets are being directed. Sees where Nakamori is running towards. Sees a horrifying future where Inspector Nakamori gets shot and Aoko has to bury her father. 

No one gets hurt at a KID heist. Dreams and miracles are shown at KID heists. Kaito always makes the impossible happen.

He jumps forward, darts away from safety. Makes himself a target. Pushes Nakamori away. Throws a flash bomb in Snake's direction.

The problem is, of course, that Kaito… Kaito is very much human. He makes mistakes. He misjudges things. He can get ill. He can get hurt. He can be shot.

He feels a bullet hit him hard in the back, propelling him forward into the Inspector's prone form. Feels another bullet hit his shoulder as he's falling down, the sniper getting a lucky shot in.

Kaito grits his teeth, catches himself before he falls completely on the Inspector. His arm aches from the movement (the bullet wedged somewhere in his arm and not enjoying the movement at all). He's still conscious though. He's dealt with these kinds of shots before (doesn't make it any easier).

"KID!" He hears Shinichi's voice and right… confession. He was meant to be confessing. He needs to get to the rooftop and confess and- 

Can he improvise while being shot? He doesn't want Shinichi thinking he's being delirious. Doesn't want Shinichi to agree to date him out of a sense of pity. What can he do?

"You should be more careful, Inspector," KID says, his voice wavers a little at the end, but he's still able to pull another smoke bomb out (maybe not as subtly as he'd like) and release it to escape. 

Before he leaves, he sees Shinichi taking out Snake with one of his super kicks (they always hurt) and- Kaito wonders if maybe he should have helped Shinichi with stopping the crook. Wonders if leaving Shinichi with a known murderer is wise. But-

Kaito's back aches. His lower back is where the shot hit, thankfully it has completely missed his spine, but Kaito feels like he's been moving weird. Like the bullet caught his hip at an odd angle but hasn't actually harmed his hip (he wouldn't be able to walk if his hip had shattered). 

Shinichi can deal with the murderer. Shinichi always deals with murderers. 

(Kaito feels like he has an exceptionally good reason for not getting Shinichi involved, but he can't think of it. Not beyond the pain. Not beyond the need to reach the rooftop. Not beyond the need to escape. Not beyond the need to confess.)

Kaitou KID should have been caught after that. He tried his best to keep the trail of blood to a minimum. He tried his best to be fast. But Kaitou KID is only a man and being able to walk after taking two bullets was more than impressive (though not the most impressive, some humans had been able to take numerous shots and survive). 

He reaches the door to the rooftop much slower than he usually would, but he hesitates at the door. Was… was the sniper still out there? Did this door open to where the sniper could reach him? Would he be able to safely confess to Shinichi? How would he get his spare glider? The bullet that hit his back had messed with the glider he had on him (look at him! Predicting the problems that could arise before they did!).

He slumps against the door, not risking it (not risking Shinichi). And waits. 

It's painful.

The bullet in his hip digs in at the movement. He… he wonders if maybe he should remove the bullet, start stitching himself up, but… it's probably best to call Jii for that, he's… he's feeling a little lightheaded right now. He'll wait for five minutes, then if Shinichi hasn't arrived, he'll call Jii. If Jii can't make it soon enough he'll stitch himself up.

Plan decided, he starts using his roses for magic tricks again. Just like earlier. A simple distraction. So simple. 

It distracts him from the pain in his back. Distracts him from the pain in his arm (his arm’s feeling a little numb, it gets just that little bit number each time he does the trick). It distracts him from keeping track of the time.

He's not sure how long it takes for him to hear footsteps echoing from the staircase, but his attention is brought back away from his trick when he notices the sound. He hides the rose. Hands posed to make it reappear.

Shinichi (Shinichi!) appears breathing hard. His suit (it looked really nice when it wasn't rumpled earlier, it looks just as nice now that it's been messed up) is falling apart. He looks like he's been hit (and Kaito swears revenge on whoever harmed his favourite detective), a bruise already forming on his cheek.

"Kaito!" Shinichi calls, he sounds panicked. He sounds like he's trying to be quiet. "Did you phone for help?"

Help? Phone for help…

Oh! The bullets. Jii! He has a plan. He'll call for them afterwards. First. Confession.

Kaito makes the rose appear. He grins.

"You're so fucking pretty."

Confession! 

Confession done!

Now to phone Jii…

No.

Wait.

That was hardly a confession. Shinichi already knew he was 'so fucking pretty'. Confident bastard. No. Kaito was meant to… was meant to…

Right! 

Kiss Shinichi!

Kaito reaches out to Shinichi. The man feels like he's so far away, but Kaito's hand meets his shoulder much quicker than it was meant to (maybe he was getting his reaction time back. Maybe he was getting quicker). 

"Shinichi," Kaito feels like laughing. "Shinichi."

He plans on pulling Shinichi close. Plans on smothering those lips with his lips. Plans on making his intentions known. But he can't seem to find the strength to pull Shinichi to him. He tries to move forward. To meet Shinichi, but-

A wave of dizziness strikes. He loses his balance. His vision gets covered in black dots.

At least the last thing he saw was Shinichi's face. That was a pretty nice thing to see before falling asleep. It would be even nicer if Shinichi didn't look so panicked…

Damn. He really loves Shinichi.

\--

Shinichi had always planned to confess his love in the same restaurant where his father proposed. 

He had grown up on stories about the event. When his mother was annoyed, she'd describe the event as if she had been abandoned. When his mother was happy, she'd describe the event as if his father had done everything perfectly. When his father described the event, it became a high stakes murder mystery that if he had made even one small mistake at, he would have lost the love of his life as well as let a murderer loose. It had always intrigued Shinichi how the event could be described in so many different ways and yet remain completely true. His father had abandoned his mother to solve a murder mystery. If his father had messed up, his mother and a murderer would have left. His father had succeeded making it a night to remember. Shinichi wanted that.

Shinichi wanted a night to remember. Shinichi (kind of) wanted some mystery to unfold for him to solve. Shinichi wanted the love of his life to believe he'd succeed. Shinichi wanted to spend the entire night discussing their future and their wants. Shinichi _wanted_.

When he had initially planned on confessing to Ran, he had arranged an elaborate night at the 5-star restaurant, dressed as sharply as he could and planned on wowing. It had unfolded just as it had for his father. A murder mystery only Shinichi could solve. A partner who believed and trusted him. It was all going so well, until the drug that turned him into a child acted up and he had returned to being Conan once again. He couldn't spend the rest of his night discussing his future with Ran. Ran couldn't believe in him after that. His plans were in ruins and it hurt. For quite some time.

Ran moved on (and Shinichi had tentatively supported her, worried for his own heart). Ran looked so much happier that Shinichi couldn't complain. Didn't have the right to complain. He had to be happy for her.

Shinichi moved on. It surprised him just as much as anyone else.

Kaitou KID was an annoyance. An intriguing annoyance who was too clever and skilled for his own good (Shinichi was fairly sure at the time they were the same age (he knows for certain now that they were) so how could he be proficient in so many things?). Shinichi was multi-talented himself. Had spent his every waking hour bettering himself so he could be the best detective. How did a magician thief get so much better than him? It was annoying. Annoying but useful.

Shinichi hadn't realised how much he relied on KID (how much he trusted KID) until the incident on the murder mystery train happened. He knew he was reluctantly impressed by KID, but the fact that when a close friend and most trusted ally was in danger, he turned to KID to help him… He hadn't even realised he was involving KID in his plans until Haibara had questioned his sanity (Haibara was always questioning his sanity when it came to KID). Shinichi wouldn't have called it love. Not then. But, Kaitou KID had clearly breached some layer of trust that many failed. Shinichi hadn't even sent an official report when KID had kidnapped him that one time, barely complained when he had been tasered. KID was one of his closest comrades and that's probably how the feeling started to sneak up on him. That and the fact that KID was just so goddamn charming.

It was rare anyone treated him as an equal when he was stuck as Conan. Even those that knew the truth treated Shinichi like he was a child (Haibara was always berating him, the Professor and his parents were always trying to get him to stop researching the Black Organisation). Even those that thought Conan was a smart and trustworthy kid still treated him as a youngster that needed guidance (almost every officer that noticed the skills he had for discovering things wouldn’t let him go at cases alone). KID had almost instantly treated Conan and then Shinichi as an equal, probably would have instantly treated him as an equal if he weren’t so cocky with his own skills that first time. Shinichi appreciated KID’s worldview that allowed him to treat a child that claimed to be a detective as an equal. 

So, Shinichi had trusted him. Shinichi had appreciated him. Shinichi was annoyed by him. Shinichi was intrigued by him. Shinichi relied on him. Shinichi was amazed by him. Charmed by him. It was a complicated array of emotions that was the perfect breeding ground for love. Not that Shinichi would allow him to feel that way (how could he fall for a criminal?).

Then Shinichi was finally able to take down the Black Organisation and the idiot Kaitou KID just had to be that little bit more charming and helpful.

“What’s got you so glum Great Detective?” KID had landed beside Shinichi, not a trace of dirt on his white outfit even though Shinichi knew the thief was caught in the explosion earlier. “Thought you’d be happy to finally have defeated your evil Organisation.”

The other officers around had tensed up at KID’s presence. It went against their nature not to try and catch the thief, but KID was here at Shinichi’s prompting (or Conan’s prompting depending on who you asked). It was a temporary truce to end a bigger threat. The thief would be chased again as soon as the paperwork was finished (probably before).

“I’m fine,” Shinichi had glared up at the thief, not willing to admit to being ‘glum’. Especially not around officers who didn’t know he was actually Shinichi. Especially not to a thief.

“If you say so,” KID had grinned and then sneakily without anyone but Shinichi seeing had revealed a single tablet of APTX 4869, before sneaking it into his pocket. “Well, I have better things to do than sitting around here all evening. You owe me this time Great Detective!”

Then without another word KID had left and… Shinichi was left feeling elated and shocked. How had KID realised Shinichi was down due to not being able to get his hands on the APTX 4869? The police had taken full custody of it and it would be weeks before Shinichi would be able to get his hands on some of it for Haibara to test and- he had never told KID how he had shrunk; the thief had figured it out himself. Shinichi had just never known _how much_ the thief knew and-

He had helped Shinichi more than anyone else that night. KID was right… Shinichi owed him. Shinichi owed him a lot.

The world expected that when Shinichi returned, he’d have a big confession for Ran. The world expected that when Shinichi returned, he’d spend years grovelling to Ran in the hopes of fixing their relationship. The truth is that Shinichi spent the weeks after returning to his age and healing from the adverse effects of the drug researching KID. By the time he went to Ran to apologise for before and explain that he was actually Conan, he was probably the most well-informed person in the world about Kaitou KID (he had both his father’s notes about the previous KID and he _knew_ the current KID).

He was also suffering with a potentially unwanted crush for the thief. Inconvenient and irritating. Exciting and joyful. Not too unlike the thief himself.

Shinichi decided he’d help the thief. He did owe KID. Of course, the more Shinichi got to know KID the more he liked what he saw. Kaito Kuroba was a person that seemed to balance an incredible intelligence with stupid ignorance so well that people didn’t really know whether to call him a once in a lifetime genius or an idiot. All the people who did know him couldn’t deny that being near Kaito brought a crazy amount of excitement to their lives.

Shinichi liked this excitement. Shinichi liked Kaito. Shinichi liked Kaitou KID outside of his persona. Shinichi realised he was a done man when he started planning a trip to that same restaurant, he took Ran to. The same restaurant his father had proposed to his mother. He had completely and utterly fallen for the thief and…

They could maybe work it out? It’s not like Kaito was being a thief out of some sick joy. He was trying to corner and trick an Organisation. He was trying to find a jewel that could potentially hurt others. He was good and sweet and so stupidly self-sacrificing.

Shinichi was going to ask him out. 

Shinichi was going to invite the thief to share the rest of his life with him.

Shinichi was being maybe a little too dramatic.

Still… He arranged for dinner. Ran had flushed bright red when she clocked on to the fact this had meant Shinichi had intended to ask her out in the past. Sonoko had informed him it was tacky to ask someone out in the same place he had planned to ask someone before. Haibara had told him to be careful around the thief before embarrassingly slipping some condoms into his pocket. 

He was going to confess and-

Kaito had arranged a heist. A heist! Shinichi would feel annoyed, but… well Kaito had sent him a personalised note and… he did enjoy the heists. Even if he shouldn't. Even if there was danger. He had always enjoyed the heists (always enjoyed Kaito and the strange place his thoughts went to).

So, Shinichi had rearranged the time of the dinner he had planned. He'd catch Kaito, drag him to the restaurant and confess. They'd spend the evening talking about their future (whether Kaito rejected him or not, they'd still be able to discuss the future) and the heist might even count as a mystery Shinichi had revealed. It was going to go perfect.

He turned up to the heist dressed for his dinner date (a spare suit that was designed to fit Kaito was left in his car outside). He'd worked out Kaito's escape route, figured out where Kaito had left traps so he could avoid them. All he had to do now was wait. Waiting was always the worst part. Shinichi hated waiting.

"You're dressed well tonight," Hakuba says when he notices the other detective. "You don't have plans with KID after this do you?"

The one problem with knowing Kaito's identity (the one problem with the way Shinichi had announced to the world that he knew Kaito's identity) was Hakuba. Shinichi had been unaware that Hakuba had a theory (a correct theory) of who Kaitou KID was. Shinichi didn't know Kaito and Hakuba had gone to the same school and now went to the same university. Didn't know Kaito was constantly having to deny involvement with KID and constantly provide an alibi to appease Hakuba (and even then, it failed to appease him). Shinichi hated having to lie for Kaito, but he knew he was probably going to have to when he sought out KID's real identity (it was probably half the reason he hadn't looked into it before).

"Why would I have plans with KID?" Shinichi had questioned, not outright lying, but directing any blame Hakuba was sending his way elsewhere.

"Kaito Kuroba was being far too cheerful today," Hakuba explains (and well… that was ludicrous evidence to come to that conclusion. Shinichi knew Hakuba was a great detective, he just had a problem of focusing on really minor details. The kind of details that Kaito had learnt to take advantage of). "He's only that cheerful when it has something to do with you."

Well, that was flattering. Shinichi was always glad to know he made Kaito cheerful, but it was probably due to the fact that Kaito was planning a heist (Kaito had no idea what Shinichi was planning for after the heist, couldn't guarantee Shinichi would be at the heist).

"Then surely you should have asked if I had plans with Kaito?" Shinichi questioned, even though they both knew exactly why Hakuba had asked that. It wasn’t long after Shinichi started hanging around Kaito that Hakuba had brought up his theory with his fellow detective.

“I won’t deign that with an answer,” Hakuba had looked away like he was disappointed. It didn’t exactly make Shinichi feel bad though, it’s not like Hakuba had really done anything to bring Kaito to justice even with his theories (and Hakuba had three years of school to try and do something). “I do wonder about your integrity as a detective, what with you being friendly with such a thief. Is there really a point to you attending these heists?”

“I’ve gotten closer to catching KID than you ever have,” Shinichi taunted. It wasn’t something he’d usually do, whoever caught the criminal caught the criminal. One less criminal was a great thing. KID was different. 

And of course, Shinichi had a really good reason for being at a KID heist. He had to stop the real criminals when they turned up. KID could lure them out and find out about their goals as much as he liked but he couldn’t arrest them without the backing of the police. A backing Shinichi could easily get him.

“But you’ve never caught him,” Hakuba says. Assured. “You’re like the rest of us.”

“We’ll see,” Shinichi had grinned, but he had no reason to catch KID. Not anymore. Maybe he never did.

Preparations for the heist went on as they usually did. Inspector Nakamori yelling out orders. Weird plans suggested to stop the thief (the longer KID stole things, the weirder the plans to stop him; Kaito still always managed to escape).

Kaito appeared above everyone with a loud ‘LADIES AND GENTLEMEN’ as he was wont to do. 

Shinichi took a moment to admire the thief. The white suit, although obnoxious, really did suit Kaito. Shinichi’s sure the black suit he has prepared for the thief will suit him so much better though. The white suit was designed in a way that made it hard to pinpoint exactly what the thief’s figure was. The black suit Shinichi had brought was designed to hug Kaito’s lean form (so he found the thief attractive, sue him). 

He noticed the second Kaito’s eyes found him (he could always tell, Kaito’s eyes always held an intensity to them that didn’t feel natural). They lingered and Shinichi hoped that meant Kaito found him as attractive as Shinichi thought he was. 

Of course, everything went wrong after that. 

Shinichi really should have expected it. 

Had always hoped he’d get to solve a big case on the night he confessed.

He hadn’t wanted _this_ to happen though.

Shinichi should know better. Should know to be careful with what he wished for.

The Organisation Kaito was fighting had come along. Shinichi had never had the pleasure of seeing them in person, the heists he attended rarely had the crooks there. A sniper had shot at Kaito and Shinichi felt his heart seize. The thief easily avoided the threat, and the officers were quick to get to cover. 

If that were all that happened, then maybe everything would have gone fine. Kaito hadn’t struggled to steal the gem while avoiding the shots after all, but… that wasn’t all that happened. A few Organisation members charged in and-

Shinichi felt his body freeze at the newcomers. The black suits. The ridiculous horseshoe moustache. The fedora. It reminded Shinichi of Gin and Vodka so much he was certain he had returned to his time as Conan. That he was still at threat. That his life was at risk.

And his life was (there were literally three men with guns shooting at the room he was in). But his wasn’t the life they were aiming for. The one most at risk was-

KID!

The gun aimed in the direction that Kaito had last been seen, the area hidden with smoke, so Shinichi had to trust that the thief was safe. He grabbed the closest thing he could use (a sturdy metal container that was lauded to be some ancient find) and aimed to kick it at the main assailant. It was a stupid thing to grab, but Shinichi hadn’t exactly prepared for anyone but KID tonight. Hadn’t prepared for anyone but Kaito. And he wasn’t going to be kicking supercharged footballs at the thief tonight.

The item hit the gun wielder in the face with force, knocking one of them over for now. But he hadn’t gotten the hit in time, bullets being quicker than Shinichi could ever be. He couldn’t check on KID, not yet. He had to deal with the other shooter. Had to make sure that everyone was safe.

He was sure someone had gotten hit though. The sound of bullets piercing flesh was a sound that was hard to forget. It was a miserable sound. A sound that terrified Shinichi.

It was chaos he turned to after his tussle with the last assailant in the room. 

Hakuba was on the phone relaying information to outside sources about the sniper shooting at them. The shooters that Shinichi had knocked out were being quickly cuffed by a few officers. Inspector Nakamori was covered in blood and being fussed over.

“It’s not my blood idiots!” The Inspector yelled, trying to get away from all the people trying to be helpful. There was no one else bleeding though. No one else around that the blood could belong to. KID was nowhere to be seen… “Goddamnit! This is KID’s blood! Stop getting in the way!”

KID was bleeding.

Kaito was bleeding.

It wasn’t the first time Shinichi had seen Kaito bleed. It wouldn’t even be the first bullet wound he’d have ever seen the thief receive. Shinichi had watched Kaito stitch himself up before. He’d be safe, but…

Shinichi couldn’t rely on that.

He couldn’t.

Gritting his teeth Shinichi runs. He ignores the officers calling his name. He ignores the fact he’s potentially making himself a target for the sniper if they were still aiming. He runs as fast as his legs can take him. 

Shinichi is fast.

Kaito had planned to make a daring escape off the rooftop that night. Shinichi had found the traps and knew how to avoid them. He only hoped Kaito was still going in that same direction.

His hope was proven true a few minutes into his run when he spotted blood on the floor. Of course, at the sight of that crimson stain all hope left Shinichi. Despair surrounded his heart. There was no way Kaito could die. He hadn’t accomplished his goal. The Organisation was still at large. Kaito was too talented to burn out this young. Kaito was too precious to Shinichi for Shinichi to let him peacefully pass away in the night.

Shinichi finds Kaito slumped on the ground. His body trying and failing to curl in on itself. The blood that stains his white suit is horrifying. The blood that’s pooling on the ground more so. He looks dead.

“Kaito!” Shinichi had yelled. His mouth working before his mind could even catch up. He practically skids across the ground to reach the thief. The pants to his suit are definitely destroyed after that.

The thief stares at him. No comprehension reaching his eyes. But he’s somehow able to focus. There’s recognition there. Maybe he wasn’t too gone. Maybe he’d be fine. But Shinichi needs information. He needs to know what Kaito wants to do in this kind of situation.

“Did you phone for help?” He asks and Kaito squints at him. His eyes staring at his lips like he was trying to read the words. Like he was struggling to hear. Like he was trying to form cohesive thoughts. 

Shinichi is betting on Kaito not calling out then. Or if he did, he probably hadn’t made the most sense. Why had Kaito even come to the rooftop in this state? There was no way he’d be able to paraglide in this state.

“Where are you hurt?” He questions, but Kaito doesn’t seem to notice. He doesn’t notice even as Shinichi’s hands grab him. There’s clearly a bullet in his arm. Shinichi can see the tear and the blood clearly on his arm, but there has to be another wound. His cape was covered in blood. His back? How had Kaito gotten shot in the back? The thief knew better to turn his back on an enemy. He always stared down those that tried to shoot him.

“Kaito! I need you to focus!” Shinichi says. He panics. He needs Kaito to help. To give him some information. Had he contacted anyone? Had he given himself any medical attention? Was it safe to move him?

Kaito grins. 

The grin is a perfect row of white teeth. Nothing looks tainted or bloody. If Shinichi could only see the grin Shinichi would have mistakenly thought the thief was fine.

Shaky hands raise. The empty hands held before him and then with an exaggerated tugging gesture a blue rose appears.

"You're so fucking pretty."

And… Shinichi did not feel like crying. He had seen so many dying people, had seen so many dead corpses. He would not cry over these kinds of injuries.

“Kaito…” He all but whines. “Please tell me if you called someone. I don’t want to jeopardize your identity if someone is coming.”

Of course, Kaito doesn’t say anything. His hand, the hand still holding that rose, reaches for him. Garbs weakly at his shoulder (Kaito’s grip is never weak. It’s firm. Resolute. Knowing exactly how much pressure to put on something to keep things safe. To never lose his hold on what he wants).

Kaito tries pulling Shinichi towards him. Shinichi can feel it in the way that his fingers twitch. But there’s no strength. Shinichi was going to lean forward and see if there was anything he could do to help. To see what it was that Kaito wanted.

“Shinichi,” Kaito sighs his name. Breathes it out like his name holds all the answers to life. “Shinichi.”

Shinichi never finds out what Kaito had wanted. Never finds out what Kaito was trying to accomplish, because he falls forward into Shinichi with a heart wrenching cry before falling completely limp and-

There’s no time to think. 

Shinichi can only act.

He quickly wraps his tie tight around Kaito’s arm, begging the world that it’ll help stop the blood flowing freely from the wound.

He quickly finds the other wound Kaito had, his lower back, and puts pressure on the wound. Uses the suit he wore to impress Kaito to keep Kaito’s blood in his body. 

He quickly pulls out his phone and dials the emergency line. Phoning in an incident is pretty routine for Shinichi at his point. He can do it in his sleep. He knows exactly what he’ll be asked and what information is essential. He relays everything they need with a level coherency that is unusual for emergency lines.

He quickly gets out the radio that everyone had been using to correspond. Informs Inspector Nakamori what he had found. Informs KID’s taskforce that KID had been shot. That KID was down.

He keeps a firm pressure on the wound and waits (he hates waiting). He keeps a firm pressure on the wound and doesn’t waste time feeling guilty. Shinichi was going to be revealing Kaito’s identity to the world, but at least he’ll be alive.

Shinichi doesn’t feel guilty as Inspector Nakamori rushes to his side looking devastated. Shinichi doesn’t feel guilty as the look only gets worse when the Inspector gets a clear look at who exactly KID is. Shinichi doesn’t feel guilty as Hakuba comes along looking conflicted. Shinichi doesn’t feel guilty as the ambulance arrives and KID is whisked away (the Inspector not letting anyone but himself join the thief). Shinichi doesn’t feel guilty when he overhears Hakuba on the phone with Kaito’s childhood friend Aoko. Shinichi doesn’t feel guilty as he numbly returns home covered in blood. Shinichi doesn’t feel guilty when he ignores the calls from the other police officers.

“You’re not meant to be back yet Shin- oh! Are you ok?” Ran exclaims from within his house. 

“Did he get rejected before they even had their date?” He hears Sonoko’s snide remark, before she screams at the sight of Shinichi in his own house. 

He doesn’t feel guilty for the clearly horrific sight he makes. He doesn’t feel guilty as he slumps down on the floor. He doesn’t feel guilty even as the tears break past his dry eyes.

“Shinichi what happened?” Ran asks, already at his side. Her hand on his shoulder is the only reason he’s able to focus on anything.

“KID got shot,” Shinichi says, numb to the world. He’s almost ignorant to Sonoko’s exclaims of disbelief. He’s not ignorant to the way Ran tightens her grip to help him focus. “I was going to ask KID out today.”

“That’s who you’re in love with?” Ran asks, not unkindly.

“Yeah,” Shinichi croaks out. 

“Oh, Shinichi,” Ran rubs at his shoulder. “Is KID alright?”

“He’s been rushed to the hospital with Inspector Nakamori. I… I revealed his identity to everyone, he… needed urgent medical attention,” Shinichi doesn’t feel guilty. He doesn’t!

“As you should have!” Sonoko yells. “I can’t believe KID got hit! And you! I can’t believe you knew KID’s identity without telling me! And you’ve been flirting! Flirting with my KID-Sama!”

“I didn’t say anything about flirting,” it’s a stupid thing to focus, but Sonoko’s always brought the worst out in Shinichi. “And he’s not _your_ KID-Sama.”

“Yeah, yeah, he’s _your_ KID-Sama isn’t he?” Sonoko snarls, pushing Shinichi up off the floor. “And you might not have mentioned any flirting, but there’s no way you’d have planned to _ask him out_ , if you weren’t sure your feelings were at least a little bit reciprocated. You’re a selfish brat like that. Now what do you think you’re doing? You should be at the hospital!”

“No, I shouldn’t,” Shinichi says, before he can think on his words. He doesn’t feel guilty.

“What do you mean you ‘shouldn’t’?” Sonoko shrieks (not dissimilar to a banshee). “He’s your future boyfriend, right? KID deserves so much better!”

“Sonoko!” Ran argues, but Sonoko did say one right thing. What did Shinichi thinking he was doing?

“No Ran,” he takes her hand off his shoulder. “She’s right I shouldn’t just be here moping on the floor.”

He wasn’t feeling guilty because he was going to make this right. Shinichi had connections all over the world and he was going to use all of them. And he owed it to KID anyway, didn’t he? For that last favour from Conan.

“KID’s fine with the Inspector looking over him,” Shinichi informs, a sense of determination coming over him. “I’ve got to make sure he doesn’t end up in jail after this.”

“What?” Ran splutters.

“What?” Sonoko squeals.

Shinichi walks to the family library; plans to make a call to his father first. Surely if Shinichi begs he’ll be willing to help.

“What do you mean?” Ran follows behind him. “You’re not meant to help criminals? I mean, I know you clearly have feelings for the man, but didn’t _you_ say that if you were in love with a criminal you’d honestly fess about their crimes.”

“KID isn’t a criminal!” Sonoko had argued, following behind them.

“KID’s a bit of an idiot,” Shinichi informs them both. “He’s not really thieving for the thrill of the crime, but to uncover a greater crime. He’s been tackling it alone and dangerously for years now without reaching for help, I offered my help when I discovered. He turned me down, but my offer still stands and I’m going to help him.” 

He turns to the two behind him. There’s a lot of conflict over both of their faces. He won’t force either of them to see things his way, he won’t force them to help (but he hopes they will. He hopes they have his back this time).

“I know this doesn’t sound like me, but it’s my honest feelings,” Shinichi says. “I’m not going to let him rot behind bars without at least giving him a fair chance. There’s more to the story and I’m going to make sure it all comes to the light. I understand if this doesn’t sound like me and you don’t want to associate with me afterwards, but I’m going to do this.”

Ran sighs.

“No… that sounds like you alright,” she smiles. “And it sounds like you and KID are going to make a worrisome pair. I might have to supervise your dates.”

“Yeah, you still sound like the egomaniac you’ve always been,” Sonoko grins, it’s a vicious grin. “And of course, I’ll help in whatever way that I can. _My_ precious KID-Sama doesn’t deserve to be locked up. So, come on get to it you detective nerd. How long do we have to protect him?”

“Not long enough,” Shinichi admits and then starts planning. Both Ran and Sonoko’s families would be a great help if the two of them can get their families to agree to help. Shinichi’s family would be a great help if he can get them to agree.

This was going to be a long night, but hey… past him had always wanted to solve some trouble before confessing and what greater trouble was there than this and…

_"You're so fucking pretty."_

Sonoko is right. Shinichi didn’t plan this night with the idea of getting rejected in mind. He had a thief to confess to.

\--

Waking up has always been a problem for Kaito. He doesn’t like waking up, his dreams are usually peaceful and sometimes life is too hard. It’s probably why his mum dragged Aoko into the wake-Kaito-up-early club. He’s never appreciated that being a club. 

Now though… Now he’s really struggling. It’s like he’s been submerged deep under water. And it’s too hard to get his limbs to move.

Sometimes his mind seems to float close to the surface and he’ll catch a few words or impressions, but nothing to really convince him it’s urgent he needs to wake up. Maybe he’s being allowed to sleep in for once (he needs it, he hasn’t slept well for the last three years).

“It doesn’t matter why!” He caught Inspector Nakamori yelling once, it was a little odd to hear the Inspector’s voice around when he’s meant to be sleeping, but that’s fine. Kaito practically lives at the Nakamori’s house, he probably just fell asleep there.

“Bakaito! Wake up!” Aoko had called once, but she had only said it once. Usually that annoying Ahoko kept making a racket, if she was going to leave it at that Kaito was going to enjoy sleeping in.

“I can bring him somewhere else; somewhere he’ll actually receive proper medical attention, if I need to!” That was his mum. The words were alarming and… Kaito found himself being dragged back to the depths of the water not long after hearing those words. What was his mum doing back? She was in America last he heard. She did like to surprise him though, maybe…

He drifted. For what felt like only minutes but could have been hours. Kaito had no sense of time like this and sometimes… sometimes he fell into pretty dreams that made him think of sapphires. 

“Kudo’s making such a ruckus for you,” he heard the unwanted voice of Hakuba one time. “I thought he was meant to be a respectable detective, but here we are.”

There was a lot wrong with that statement. Shinichi was totally a respectable detective. He was the best detective. He was the _Great_ Detective. And hearing _Hakuba_ of all people saying that was just irritating, it’s not like the Brit was any better. Kaito wanted to argue. Wanted to tear Hakuba down. He couldn’t get his voice to work. Couldn’t open his eyes to glare. His body wouldn’t respond.

It was terrifying. Kaito’s never had his body work against him. Kaito had impeccable control over his body; had spent years training to be this good. He’s never not been able to make his body move, even when he was hit with sleeping gas or shot, he’d at least been able to get away. Get himself safe. Hell, he’d even been able to stitch himself back up. Kaito’s never lost control of his body before.

His back aches.

Maybe it’s the sensation of pain. Maybe he’s just been asleep for too long. But somehow, he manages to open his eyes. Somehow, he manages to drift out of those cold, cold waters and into the light. Somehow, he registers the hospital room. Somehow, he becomes aware. 

He… doesn’t know what’s going on though.

He’s the patient clearly. He’s in bed. He’s wearing one of those annoying gowns. He’s not beside Shinichi (though he had a vivid image of seeing Shinichi. A vivid thought about kissing him). He can’t quite recall what had happened. A heist where he was going to confess and-

“Oh, you’re awake at long last,” he hears the dreaded voice of Hakuba. “I thought we were going to have to ask your knight to try kissing you awake at this rate.”

Looking over, the Brit is incredibly calm. Incredibly at home. He’s sat in the seat beside his bed. Jacket draped over the back of the seat. A mug of something warm beside him. A Holmes book in hand. 

“Get lost, Bastard,” Kaito grumbles. This is not the detective he was hoping to wake up to. He was hoping to wake up to the glorious sight of Shinichi (but why would he wake up to that? They’ve never slept over each other’s houses and… they had only maybe tentatively invited each other over once or twice and that was just to hang out throughout the day).

Kaito looks around the room, hoping for someone else to be nearby. He remembers more voices… more voices. How long had he been here to have heard his mum’s voice (maybe he imagined her?).

“I’m afraid I can’t. We’ve set up a schedule to make sure someone’s always beside you. After all, the safety of the infamous Kaitou KID does take priority, especially with the trial starting tomorrow,” Hakuba explains and Kaito narrows his eyes. There was… a lot wrong with that statement.

“Not KID,” he says, his usual words instinctive at this point.

“Not the _only_ KID,” Hakuba says and Kaito… Kaito doesn’t think this conversation is fair. His mind isn’t completely working with him right now. He… he can’t say anything that will implicate someone. He- “I must admit I was surprised to discover there was more than just you and the original KID. I never would have expected Jii-san to have been the person who restarted KID’s career and I had no idea your mother had posed as KID on occasion. I had of course suspected your father as being the original KID, and you know I’ve had my suspicions about you for a long time now. It’s a shame how this has all come to light mind you.”

“I don’t know what you’re going on about,” Kaito argues. There’s nothing wrong with what Hakuba’s said. He’s actually completely right (why was he completely right? Had he been researching since his last heist?). But, Hakuba had always been right with his suspicions. That doesn’t mean Kaito can admit he’s right.

“Kaito, denying it isn’t going to help. Your court case is of course being delayed until you’ve healed, but you really need to catch up with everyone else,” Hakuba says. It doesn’t sound like he’s trying to be an asshole, but that’s kind of hard for the Brit.

“Healed?” Kaito asks instead, trying to gauge how injured he is. He does feel pain, but it feels numbed. What happened. He was at the heist and-

“You were shot. Twice,” Hakuba looks a little alarmed now. “Do you not remember?”

Kaito can’t exactly share what he remembers with Hakuba. That would be the same as admitting he was KID. He would remain silent. 

Hakuba sighs.

“I’ll message Kudo if you’d prefer to talk to him,” Hakuba offers (it’s the nicest thing he’s ever offered). “Or Nakamori. You need to talk to someone Kaito.”

“Shouldn’t you have called a doctor when I woke up?” Kaito questions, never making it easy for Hakuba.

“In this situation it’ll probably be best to understand what’s going on first,” Hakuba says, like it’s logical to keep a patient away from their doctor. “Kaito, who would you rather I message.”

“Shinichi.”

It’s the only answer. Shinichi knows the truth about him being KID. Shinichi had wanted to help him with his mission as KID. Kaito just wants to see Shinichi’s face.

Hakuba does as requested (or at least Kaito assumes he has. The man hadn’t exactly shown what he had texted out) before returning to his book. Kaito glares over at him (that was more a gesture of comfort at this point, but he feels like Hakuba deserves it for some reason). 

“You never said why you were here,” Kaito accuses.

“Yes, I did. I told you we set up a schedule. It’s both to keep an eye on you and to keep you safe,” Hakuba turns a page of his book, never looking up (he can’t _really_ be reading). “You have some crazy fans KID.”

“Not KID,” it’s instinct at this point really. “And that doesn’t explain why _you’re_ here. I’d get waking up to Aoko, but not you.”

“Despite all appearances, I do care Kaito,” Hakuba assures. Again, not looking up from his book. “I can’t say I agree with your methods and you really shouldn’t have made yourself a target without sufficient backing, but I don’t dislike you. As either KID or Kaito Kuroba.”

“‘Don’t dislike you’? That’s a rubbish confession Hakuba,” Kaito had taunted, because he really couldn’t let Hakuba have an easy life. “At least put a bit more effort in when you’re confessing your undying love.”

“I was unaware that was what I was doing,” Hakuba doesn’t take the bait, but that’s fine. Kaito suddenly remembered something, something important.

Confessing your undying love. Kaito had done that. Only it wasn’t how he planned. There was a flower and blood (a lot of blood, maybe he really had been shot) and words… he had said something. What had he said? And why had he done it while he was bleeding out! He couldn’t gauge Shinichi’s reaction, because he had looked so distraught at all the blood leaving Kaito’s body!

Kaito doesn’t know how long he was left with his thoughts. Doesn’t know how long he’s been out. He knows that the second he hears Shinichi’s voice approaching he snaps out of his daze. His eyes dart to the only door in the room.

“You have to make sure KID-Sama is alright!” He hears the voice that belongs to the young heiress of the Suzuki business. “He better be good enough to keep stealing after this!”

“I don’t need you to tell me that!” He hears Shinichi’s voice call back. He sounds irritated and worried and annoyed and Kaito’s never been happier to hear his voice. “I would have made sure of that without your input.”

“My input is why KID-Sama has his own room in the hospital,” The Suzuki heiress argues.

“He’d have gotten that anyway,” Shinichi argued and opened the door. He looks tired (still as handsome as always though). “Kaito- Oi! Don’t try to get up!”

Kaito hadn’t realised he had tried to pull himself up, but his arms were straining to hold his weight (and ow. One of those bullets must have hit his arm, because he’s not finding any strength there).

“I’m fine,” Kaito argues, but allows Shinichi to push him back down to the bed. 

“Like hell you are,” Shinichi disagreed, sitting down in the seat Hakuba had vacated for him. “What kind of idiot let’s themself bleed to death?”

“Not this one?” Kaito joked, gesturing to his clearly alive state. Shinichi rolls his eyes, but that just urges Kaito’s smile to grow. An annoyed Shinichi was an amusing Shinichi.

“I’ll take my leave for now,” Hakuba says. “Aoko was meant to take over my watch at 8.”

“I’ll leave you lovebirds alone for now as well,” the Suzuki heiress snickers. “Remember Shinichi, your boyfriend is injured! Don’t keep him up for too long!”

“He hasn’t said yes yet!” Shinichi yells back, eyes narrowed at the laughing heiress as she slams the door shut.

“Yes?” Kaito says, it comes out a little more unsure than planned. He was fairly sure he understood what the heiress was implying, and he was fairly sure he was going to say yes. (But what if he was wrong?)

Shinichi sighs.

“Right. This has gone all wrong,” it doesn’t feel wrong when Shinichi’s cups Kaito’s cheeks with his hands. “I had planned to bring you to dinner and ask you out.”

“Yeah?” Kaito says, he sounds a little choked up. “Not going to invite me to dinner now?”

“I mean I’m not opposed to dinner,” Shinichi smiles (it’s a nice smile). “But I can’t wait that long to try confessing again. I hate waiting. So, you moronic thief, will you allow yourself to be caught by this detective?”

“I think I’ve already been caught,” both figuratively and physically (there was no denying that his identity had been revealed if the Suzuki heiress was announcing to everyone that KID was in this room). “I… was planning on confessing to you myself. I… That didn’t quite work out.”

“It sure didn’t,” Shinichi laughs. “What kind of confession is ‘you’re fucking pretty’?” 

Kaito groans.

“That’s not how I was going to ask you out.”

“I imagine not,” Shinichi’s still smiling. Shinichi still wants to date him. There’s a lot they need to talk about, but… first…

Kaito hesitantly brings his hands to Shinichi’s. One hand struggles, but thankfully one of his hands is obeying him just fine. 

“I was going to steal a kiss on the rooftop,” he confesses. “It’s how my parents started dating, thought it was romantic.”

“Idiot thief,” Shinichi moves in closer. “You don’t have to ‘steal’ a kiss from me, they’re freely given.”

Shinichi’s lips meet Kaito’s and he feels like he’s dreaming. Like he’s floating high above the clouds. Like he could float away. The kiss doesn’t last long. Long enough that the pressure against his lips pleasantly buzzes even when Shinichi pulls back. He didn’t steal a kiss, but… 

Freely given kisses are much better. So much better.

“Right, you idiot thief. How much did Hakuba fill you in on?” Shinichi asks and as it turns out not nearly enough. Kaito had been out for a couple of days now, the blood loss was pretty bad. Shinichi had been calling in favours from all kinds of sources and it looked like Kaito would be getting a full pardon, though the court cases still had to go through. It technically wasn’t a certainty yet.

The entire time Shinichi was explaining he kept touching Kaito. Kaito didn’t know if the gesture was meant to be reassuring or if Shinichi just couldn’t keep his hands to himself, but he enjoyed it anyway. He doesn’t think he should be feeling so relieved and happy to have his identity revealed. Doesn’t think he should be feeling this giddy to have his years of careful planning destroyed, but…

He’s feeling on top of the world. Even if his confessing plans didn’t go quite to plan and anyway… there was always the proposal. His dad had proposed to his mum in an equally as romantic way…

\--

Omake:

“You’re having two proposals?” Aoko questions with disbelief. It had only been a few years since the mess that was their confessions had taken place and… she can’t believe they’re having _two_ proposals… _two_ chances for things to go bad again!

Kaito shrugs uncaring, his mind currently focused on the papers in front of him. The potential house plans in front of him.

“Shinichi wants to propose over dinner, I want to propose on a romantic night out,” Kaito explains, before Aoko starts pressing for answers. “So, we’re compromising. We both get a ring this way as well!”

“It’s a romantic dinner!” Shinichi yells, joining them at the table. He passes the mug of hot chocolate to Kaito, while keeping the coffee to himself. “Stop making your proposal seem better.”

“You haven’t proposed yet Shinichi,” Ran sighs, handing Aoko some iced coffee. “You can’t say which of you will have the more romantic plans.”

“Yeah Shinichi,” Kaito grins. “Stop making it into a competition.”

“You’re the one who-” Shinichi groans. “Can I file for a divorce before we’ve even proposed. You’re insufferable.”

“And yet you love me anyway,” Kaito cackles. 

“I can hit him for you if you like,” Aoko offers, shooting the two of them fond looks.

“Don’t worry, I can do that myself,” Shinichi assures with a smirk.

“Why does everyone who claims to care about me want to hit me so much?” Kaito laments, handing some papers to Shinichi. The detective instantly sees the hidden room Kaito had in the house plans. Kaito grins at the unimpressed look sent his way.

“You have a very punch able face,” Ran says, not even slightly remorseful.

“Your house plans are weird as well,” Aoko comments, looking over Shinichi’s shoulder.

“They’re not,” Kaito argues. “And they’re a work in progress! We haven’t finished discussing what rooms we want!”

“Library,” Shinichi says distractedly.

“Obviously. That’s already on there,” Kaito brushes away. “But, like are we going to adopt in the future? Do you want kids? Cause that definitely hasn’t been taken into consideration.”

“Why are you asking that so casually Bakaito!” Aoko complains.

“What? It’s not like it’s a difficult discussion,” Kaito turns to Shinichi, who was already staring at him. “So, did you want kids?”

“I… yeah, I think I do,” Shinichi admits. He hadn’t really thought about it too much before, but he enjoyed being a mentor figure to the Detective Boys, he enjoyed their company.

“Right, I’ll have to add that,” Kaito agrees.

“Why are you insisting on making your own house anyway Bakaito?” Aoko groans. “You both have houses you can continue to live in. Your parents are rarely in the Country.”

“Neither suit our needs Ahoko,” Kaito explains. “This is a compromise.”

“You just like being an overachiever!”

“There’s that too,” Kaito grins.

Aoko was going to make some remark but Ran coughs to get all their attention. She looks seriously between Shinichi and Kaito.

“When you have kids you two have to promise me something,” she says seriously.

“Fine, I won’t invite them to a crime scene until they’re a teenager at least,” Shinichi is quick to assure.

“That’s not- No! That should be normal behaviour for-”

“I won’t teach them to pick locks? Unless they ask?” Kaito tries.

“No! That’s not what I meant either-”

“Maybe you two shouldn’t become parents,” Aoko hums. “I don't think either of you understand how to raise another human.”

“ _When_ you become parents!” Ran insists. “Do _not_ tell them how you confessed to each other.”

“Huh? Why not?” Kaito asks, genuinely confused.

“Because if your child is anything like either of you, they’ll want to confess the exact same way you two did!” Ran huffs, completely done with these idiots.

“I mean, with my mum I don’t think we’ll really have a choice in the matter,” Kaito admits. “She’s so loose-lipped when it comes to romance.”

“I mean… neither of our confessions really worked out, so it should be fine if they try to imitate us, right?” Shinichi questions.

“Right! So, no kids in the future,” Aoko says happily, pulling Kaito’s plans for a house away from them. “No need to change your plans up.”

“Oi! Ahoko!” The two childhood friends start arguing, leaving Ran to stare at Shinichi. He doesn’t even try to look contrite. 

Ran sighs. She’ll just have to make sure she’s the best Auntie around and that their future kids don’t get into any trouble and maybe… maybe she’ll try and make sure nothing goes wrong with their proposals. At least they could have one memory to share that didn’t end in bloodshed? 

The trouble these idiots put her through!

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe, I hope you lovely readers have enjoyed!!! After seeing the chapters in the manga where both of them tried to imitate their parents confession/proposal I just wondered if the two of them would try to do that again, but with each other and, well... you've read how my mind concluded that would work out! XD Aw these adorable idiots, so bad with their feelings and their confessions! XD 
> 
> Until next time. See ya when I see ya x


End file.
